A cloud service has been provided to store various types of contents in a server and allows for downloading the contents from the server at any time and from anywhere by using an electronic device, such as a smart phone, or the like.
Among these cloud services, a public cloud service of the related art includes a server having a fixed infrastructure. A client (for example, an electronic device) accesses the server through a fixed Internet identifier (for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) address or a domain). A Network Attached Storage (NAS) system of the related art is a sharing storage system on a network, wherein the sharing storage system uploads or downloads contents by using an electronic device to share the contents.
Since a cloud service of the related art shares a cloud server as described above, a privacy issue occurs. For example, a plurality of electronic devices (for example, a smart phone, a smart TV, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like) may be used in a home, and a need may exist for sharing contents between family members.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of sharing contents between a plurality of electronic devices by using a personal cloud device installed in a home, and an electronic device and a personal cloud system using the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.